Argyle Meth
Argyle Meth is a dangerous, but festive methamphetamine, being created, sold, and distributed throughout Paradise. Biography In "Welcome to Paradise", argyle meth was first discovered in a mysterious, unidentified bag that lied in the middle of the streets of Paradise. Expecting the bag to contain explosives, Hobo Cop was sent over there, to test it out. After obtaining the argyle meth, Randall unwisely assigned Bullet to put it away in the confiscated drug safe. Naturally, Bullet broke open the drug safe and had a party with all his dog friends, where they smoked everything in there. Bullet brought out the argyle meth, but all his friends swiped every last bit of it, before he could get any for himself. Bullet was actually very lucky, because immediately upon consumption, every other dog dropped dead, on account of argyle meth containing chocolate. Bullet put all the dead dogs back in their homes and forged suicide letters, claiming they were part of a cult, and it was completely unrelated to him or the argyle meth. Randall organized a search to find whoever was involved with making argyle meth, but he instructed Kevin to stay out of it. Despite his instructions, Kevin observed Paradise VHS, a run-down business of the sketchy Robby and Delbert. Sure enough, the two had a meth lab in the back of the store, and Kevin brought them into the station's interrogation room. Without even trying, he got Delbert to spill the beans about Terry Two-Toes being the creator of argyle meth. Kevin eventually traced Terry down to Terry Two-Toes Secret Hideout, while in disguise as one of his hillbilly workers and uncovered more information about him and his business. When Terry Two-Toes was arrested, he was put behind bars in the police station holding cell. That night, his boss came in to let him out. The identity of his boss was kept secret, but he was seen, wearing a the uniform of a member of the police force. Terry's boss pulled out a gun and shot him dead, presumably so he wouldn't snitch on him later. The boss stole the surveillance footage, which would've proven who he was, and forged a suicide letter and planted it on Terry Two-Toes, in an attempt to get the rest of the police force to believe Terry took his own life. This is exactly what happened the very next day, but the only person not to buy the bait was Kevin. In "Ass on the Line", Bullet went to an A.A.A. (All Addictions Anonymous) meeting, to kick his drug habit, and his sponsor offered him some Argyle Meth. Bullet bought it off of him, so he could bring it back to Paradise PD and show it to Randall. Randall was surprised that the argyle meth was still on the streets, even though Terry Two-Toes had allegedly "killed himself". After dusting the bag for fingerprints, they found that it had been handled by a guy with flippers for hands. Frank Flipperfist was a notorious criminal in Paradise, and easily became their first suspect. Kevin and Bullet went on an investigation to the Dog Fighting Arena, where he worked, to find his work with argyle meth, but after extensive observation, it was proven that he was completely clean. He even stated that he wouldn't keep argyle meth around dogs, as he was aware that it could kill them. In the end, it was revealed that the true handler of these argyle meth bags was Edna Dorsaldigits, the organist at Paradise Pentecostal Church. She sold these bags to children. Whether she got caught and arrested or not, is still unknown. In "Black and Blue", Delbert and Robby try to sell Argyle Meth to Russian Mobsters. However, they quickly turned on each other and Gina beat them all up. In "Police Academy", somebody broke into Paradise P.D. at night and destroyed all of the evidence that was leading up to finding the kingpin of the Argyle Meth corporation. The following day, Kevin is motivated to catch the thief. At the end of the episode, Mrs. Two-Toes goes to Robby and Delbert's Crackhouse to tell them that in light of the sort-of-recent death of Terry Two-Toes, she's making them the new seconds-in-command of the corporation. She hands them a Burner Phone, and tells them that the kingpin will be using it to contact them and give them orders. Robby and Delbery are terrified of these new responsibilities and get ready to throw the phone away but before they can, the phone rings, so they're stuck in this big position of power. Known Ingredients *Lye *Kerosine *Psuedo-Ephidrene *Hydro-Chloric Acid *Chocolate Category:Objects Category:Argyle Meth Corporation Category:Stubs